


A love confession

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Confession of a lovesick Libero.





	A love confession

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

 I love Azumane Asahi. There is no need to lie or hide the fact that I am in love with a 6’1” crybaby who seemingly has no spine whatsoever. Yet, I love him. All of him. All 6’1” of him. I love how timid he is, how gentle he is, how much he cares, how much he listens to me.

  
 I would give up everything for him. All of the pointless rewards received. All of the ladies and fans screaming over me. I would give up my promising prospect of volleyball just for him. Only for him. All for him.

  
 What's the point without him? I want to defend for him. I only want to play with him. Even if he gave up on volleyball I know he is just as passionate about it as I am.

  
 Or is he? He slacks off sometimes but when the time is important he gives it his 1200%. Although he is ridden of constant doubts of himself. I believe in him. How do I believe so solely in him? Because he is the ace. He is the ace. The ace will score for us. I know it.

  
 I trust him willingly with every fibre of my 5’3” body. I know people will call me crazy. That this is a mistake, and perhaps they are correct. I don't care though. I trust him.

  
 I know he would never hurt me with malicious intent, and if he does then by God strike me with thunder because I fucked up.

  
 I love Asahi Azumane. He gets me going. Whenever he is mentioned I want to perform my very best for this man. He's really hot too. Asahi Azumane is the hottest man alive I've ever met. He makes me so incredibly thirsty it's unreal.

  
 His calves, his thighs, his sculpted biceps, his neck, his broad chest, Jesus fucking Christ this man should be downright illegal. I'm calling it now. This man is a damn cheat. I hate him. He stole my heart and I want it back.

  
 My god, he is so hot though. He is ineffably hot. I would let that man whisper sweet nothings into my ear all night long. I want to trail kisses down his neck, to nibble on his ear, and cuddle with him all night long.

  
 His body isn't the only part I love. I love him as well. I love his gentleness, I love his softness, I love how calmly and sweetly he listens to me, I love how he changes during a game, I love how even though he is cowardly he is courageous. He is the most courageous man I know.

  
 This courageous man gives out the best hugs, and I bet the best cuddles. His scent calms me if not his presence alone. Yet at the same time he riles me up. He makes me want to scream and yell. I'm always overfilled with joy because of him. Nothing special either. There's no secret recipe.

  
 His entire existence alone is special to me. Asahi is special to me. I love Azumane Asahi. Does he know it? Probably not, but that's okay because he makes me feel so special from merely nothing at all and that's all I could ever ask for.

  
 He is all I could ever want and ask for.

  
 I love Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love fanfics where they're just ranting about the latter. No plot or anything. Just straight up fluff, compliments, and love. if you enjoyed don't forget to kudos and/or comment! If you would like to see more of my work. Check out my other fanfic, "Redeem" Thank you so much!


End file.
